


Go ignore

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I don’t usually post the poems/songs I write but I feel extremely proud of this one





	Go ignore

Go ignore yourself , Go be someone else,

Say it’s all okay, smile another day.

smile, inside you’re crying,

Laugh, inside you’re dying.

Say it’s just a moment, it’ll go in a minute,

hide away your feelings, bottle all emotions.

You keep hearing questions, questions you can’t answer,

You don’t know the answers, growing sick and tired.

 

The world still turns and turns,

the worlds still in its orbit.

We’ve got a billion thounsand heads,

millions loosing their sleep.

And a billion thousand hearts,

millions of them hurting.

I am only one,

in billion thousand souls,

So insignificant,

So irrelevant.

 

Go ignore your friends, possibly the best,

watch em walk away, from this utter fake,

Doesn’t know themselves, doesn’t know what to say.

Smile, there’s no tomorrow,

laugh, there’s no today.

They don’t know you, darling like I do.

Ignore the silent voices, mute yourself you’re silent,

watch as you scream and shout, look there’s not a sound.

 

The world still turns and turns,

the worlds still in its orbit.

We’ve got a billion thounsand heads,

millions loosing their sleep.

And a billion thousand hearts,

millions of them hurting.

I am only one,

in billion thousand souls,

So insignificant,

So irrelevant.

 

Go ignore you’re family, they don’t mean a thing,

No it’s all ok,they‘re just everything to you.

Go avoid your father,

just cause he will hate you, if he only knew,

who you are today, such a disappointment,

Bad grades, bad excuses, god you’re really hopeless.

Go avoid your mother,

Yes avoid her questions, go ahead keep you’re distance,

Watch her sit in silence, watch it you’ll lose her too.

 

The world still turns and turns,

the worlds still in its orbit.

We’ve got a billion thounsand heads,

millions loosing their sleep.

And a billion thousand hearts,

millions of them hurting.

I am only one,

in billion thousand souls,

So insignificant,

So irrelevant.

 


End file.
